


Danger is approaching

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: There's nothing you can do about it.





	Danger is approaching

Our story begins in Ariana Dumbledore's room. Her favourite brother Aberforth has still not returned from his quest and her "guardian" Albus is arguing with Gellert Grindelwald again. Ariana has called Albus's phoenix Fawkes down because she needs to speak with him.

Fawkes asked, "What's wrong, Ari?"

Ariana frowned. "I fear that there's danger approaching."

Fawkes reassured her, "I'll protect you, that's why I'm here."

Ariana sighed. "No, Fawkes. That's why I called you here. I don't want you to stop this danger. I want, no I need you to let it happen."

Fawkes muttered, "But, Albus will be very cross if I disobey him. Regardless I can't let something bad happen to you either. I love you, Ari."

Ariana gasped. "I love you too, but this needs to happen. Look, I'll come back as a ghost or a painting or something. I hate this as much as you do, but I think I'll be better if I just die in some tragic accident."

Fawkes inquired, "Do you know what's going to happen to you?"

Ariana nodded and said, "It's an accident. Al and Gelly are having a fight and a spell backfires onto me. I didn't want you to tell either of them because they aren't meant to know before it happens."

Fawkes smiled. "If this is what you truly want, then I'll follow your order. But, if you do come back in another form; I promise I'll find you."

Ariana beamed a rare smile. "I'll be waiting."


End file.
